


Wayfarer Fae

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [433]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Kid Derek, Kids' PoV, OC mentioned - Freeform, kid stiles, read top note for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/25/20: “flower, fairy, gown”Theme Week: StrangersBoth Talia Hale and Claudia Stilinski are referred to but not by name.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [433]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Wayfarer Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/25/20: “flower, fairy, gown”
> 
> Theme Week: Strangers
> 
> Both Talia Hale and Claudia Stilinski are referred to but not by name.

Stiles and Derek held hands as both their mommies approached the figure wearing a fresh flower crown, though its gown appeared soiled and tattered.

Stiles knew from listening to the grown-ups talking that this was a fairy passing through their town. Fairies were nice in the movies he’d seen, but still he felt a little scared.

Derek knew some fairies played tricks. In some stories he’d heard they’d even snatch away children! He was scared too.

When the fairy smiled receiving the offerings from Beacon Hill’s alpha and her emissary the two boys hugged each other, cheering “Yay!” very softly.


End file.
